


Stuck in the vents

by Fox_Tyden



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tyden/pseuds/Fox_Tyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy gets stuck in the vents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the vents

-Heeeelp... heeeeeeeeeelp...  
Lucy yell with all of her strength but her voice wasn't quiet the most strong of the house, not to mention that she was the only one yelling in the house, and the vents make her voice sound like a distant echo.  
-Help meeeeeeee!  
She wait for a moment... nope, it didn't work. Apparently no one could hear her.  
She wait in silence again trying to hear someone but all of the voices she could hear were like muffed whispers, the grow in her stomach remembered her that it was time for dinner "they are probably downstairs now" she thought as the smell of fries and steak hit her, making her stomach to grow again.  
She was alone, cold, hungry and stuck in the vents.  
Lucy began to cry, not because of her predicament, but because apparently no one in her family really care if she is there or not, like that one time when everyone went to visit aunt Shirley and they left her in the house alone the whole day. Don't get me wrong, Lucy loved that alone time in the house, but it hurt her to be so easily forget.  
-Lucy?- a voice called her from behind -is that you?  
-Lincoln!- it was her only brother's voice -yes, it's me, I got stuck in the vents, could you help me please?- all of her sadness melted away under the memories of her brother. He was the only one who really care for her, enough to notice her absence (most of the time), or even get through behind her emotionless facade to know how does she really feel.  
She really love him.  
But not in the sibling love way.  
She realized about it just recently, like about a month ago, she was reading peacefully in her spot behind the school when a trio of bullies came and star to bulling her, they began with the verbal abuse about her sisters being sluts and her mother being the queen of them, this didn't affected her "sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me" she told to herself.  
Seeing that their efforts were in vain they took a step further and began with the physical abuse, one of them took her book and began to trow it to his friends, trying to start a cat and mouse game, but Lucy didn't care that much for her book so she remained still, just looking at them in silence, this make the bullies to go even further with their assault.  
"Ok spooky cunt" the same kid from before said "looks like you want your book back don't you?" but Lucy didn't say anything, she just wondered when they will leave her alone. The bully anger just grew with her indifference "here, take it!" the boy said but instead of giving her the book, he hit her in the head with it "Ouch!" she mumbled while she rubbed her head, it was a fat book so the hit really hurt "look guys!" the boy continued "looks like she have emotions after all!" and he swung another hit, this time to her face.  
Lucy tried to cover herself with her hands but the heavy tome was too much for her making her to fly to the ground after taking the hit. She began to cry in pain but the boys just laugh at her "don't worry little bitch" her tormentor said "this time I'll really going to give it to you" Lucy turned her head to face him and she saw him take the book with both hands and raise it to the sky, preparing a kill shot, instinctively she curled up into a ball and brace for the impact, but it never come.  
She peeked through her hands to see why her tormentor didn't complete his menace just to see that he was gone, the she heard his voice crying for help just inches away from were he was.  
She got out of her ball and saw her brother on top of the bully, hitting him with the same book that he used to hit her just moments ago. The other two boys ran to help their comrade, but Lincoln was in berserker mode and just when one of them took him from the shoulder, Lincoln bit his hand making him to yell. The other boy after seeing the fierce eyes of Lincoln, the blood coming out of his friend bitted hand and the bloody mess of the other boy laying in the ground, he decided to retreat and run away.  
Lincoln released the hand of the second boy who didn't waste time to do the same thing, rubbing his hand as he run away. Finally Lincoln turned back to the boy at his knees and with an almost guttural voice he told him "if I ever see you aggravating one of my sisters, I'LL KILL YOU, ALL OF YOU!" and he swung a five across the bloody face before he stood up, releasing the miserable thing who coiled in the spot, crying in pain.  
"Are you ok?" Lincoln told her while he helped her to go back to her foots "did they hurt you?" it was a stupid question and he know it but it didn't stopped him to make it "no, no, I'm fine" she answered "they were just a couple of hits, I'll be fine... thank you"  
Lincoln wiped the blood off of his toot and took her from the shoulder with his arm, dragging her next to him "come on Luce, let's go to the nursery just in  case" she didn't reply to him, and just limited herself to follow him. For a moment he looked like a withe prince rescuing her, and maybe she is not into the princess thing like Lola, but it really felt nice, and what it's more, her heart pounded her chest wildly at his touch.  
  
-Where exactly are you Luce?- Lincoln said, dragging her back to the present.  
-I'm in between mine/Lynn's room and Luna/Luan's room!  
-K! almost there.  
Lucy heard Lincoln making his way through the vents at her back and she thanked her stars for letting her brother be there for her again. Little by little she heard him came closer and closer to her till.  
-Ok Luce, I'm here... oh bother.  
-What? what's going on there?  
-Well... bad news: you really are royally stuck there.- "No shit Sherlock" Lucy thought -Good news: I can see that you are stuck in a broken grid covered in dust bunnies and what I want to believe is grease and oil.  
-And why is that a good new?  
-Welp, we can use this dust bunnies soaked in the greasy compound to get you out of there in no time.- It was so simple and yet she haven't thought in that before. She was an idiot sometimes.  
-Sigh... k, so we just need to make balls of this thing and then I put them around my hips or what?  
-Yeah... umm wait... I don't think that could work.  
-What?! but you said..  
-I know what I said before- Lincoln cut her -and yes, your idea was correct, but now that I think, if we do it like how you are right now your dress will absorb the grease.  
Lucy knew were this was going but she wanted to be sure so she venture the question -Then, how do we do it?  
-Umm we.. amm.. we have to cut your dress... Sorry Luce.  
Well shit. What a good day to use her new dress this was.  
-Can't we just cut the grid instead of my dress?  
-No good, I can cut the grid with the calipers, but I have so little space here that I could hurt you. It will be less dangerous to cut your dress with a couple of security scissors.  
Lucy didn't like the idea of loosing her new dress, but if Lincoln thinks that that was the best option then she have to endure the loss.  
-SIGH! . . . Do it.  
-Perfect! Let me get Lisa's scissors first.  
Without wasting any second Lincoln ran... emm crawled through the vents. Leaving her to her thoughts again.  
So now she have to be partially naked in front of her brother to get out of there... wait a moment. Just seconds ago he was looking at her from behind and under her dress! Oh no, he was seeing her undies. How embarrassing... on second thought, she use a two pieces bikini for the beach and she don't use underwear for that, this means that not only he but a lot of people had see her in underwear! But she didn't feel exposed while using her bikini, besides, it was him of who she was talking... thinking, He will never hurt her in any way... intensionally. He will love her no matter what.  
Wait, wasn't she thinking about nudity and bikinis a second ago?  
Why are she thinking about Lincoln loving her like a lover now?  
A lover? Where do that come from? He is her brother!  
But now that she thinks on it. She wouldn't mind having him like her boyfriend...  
"Lincoln... my boyfriend" her heart skip a beat just thinking on it.  
  
After a while Lincoln came back with the scissors and a flashlight. Lucy began to feel a little embarrassed now that she have realized that he could see her private chambers, but if he haven't mentioned, then it means that either he was more concerned in rescuing her, or he didn't see her in that way. This last make her feel a little sad... well, more than usual.  
-Ok Luce- he said, bringing her back to the reality -I'm going to cut the dress but I have to introduce my arm under it to lift it a little bit in order to avoid cutting you. just don't move.  
In no time her brother will let her fr... wait, WHAT?! Did he say that he was going to put his hand under her dress!  
... On second thought, this was bind to happen. How else he was going to do it anyways?  
Also, the thought of his hands touching her hips sounds really nice. His warm and caring hands touching her soft milky skin, gently but confident about his task... maybe he would feel a little mischievous and instead of releasing her immediately, he could want to touch her buns, squeezing them... but he would not be satisfied with only that for sure! He would want to go for the win and... WAIT! What was she thinking about? It's her brother!! What with this thoughts lately? And... her panties were that wet before?  
-Welp... amm, I.. I think I better start to cut if we don't want to miss dinner.  
Not giving her any minute to calm herself his hands began to do their task as it were warned. Lucy squeaked when she felt the cold plastic scissors going up her buns and onto her hips, guided by two warm hands.  
At first her fantasy was coming true (besides the cold scissors part) until his brother reached his destination.  
-Dang it!- he mumbled. his hands were too big to fit in the tight gap between the grid and her -let me try...- he didn't say anything but she could feel him trying to squeeze the scissors in the gap and cut the dress on the other side, but the rounded tip of the scissors made his attempts being fruitless -dang it, dang it, dang it! Stupid security scissors.  
-Sight... don't worry Linc, this was bound to happen anyways. My life is a tragedy anyways.- Maybe this wasn't so bad... sort of.  
Living on the vents were a tragedy by itself, and now she was part of the vents which it made it more tragic. Oooooh! she already feel the inspiration for another chapter of poems.  
-Don't be like that Luce- her brothers voice once again brought her mid back to reality.  
-Like what?  
-Like... I mean... arg!- in just one move, he pulled out his hands before continuing -Look. I get it. Your style is this creepy and dark with a touch of angsty teen poetess, and you know what? I love it! I still think it's a little mature for you, but I feel that it gives you an interesting personality.  
"The thing that I hate is that depressive part! I really hate to see you beating yourself to the ground with a smile on your face like if nothing is wrong about it.  
"It hurts. It really hurts.  
In a blink of an eye everything became heavy. Her brother just got serious for a brief moment back there, but it was enough time to hit a nerve.  
  
  
  
_Dam delays long as Ben Hur the movie  
_


End file.
